The Powers Unite
by The Dark Demon
Summary: A Story that encounter characters with Special powers. contains gorey bits in the later Chapters
1. Chapter 1

**The Powers Unite**

**Prolouge**

A long time ago, When the Galaxy was at it's infincany, 7 gems appeared containing 1 elemental force: Earth, Fire, Water, Wind, Thunder, Darkness and Light. These Elemental Forces were used for good and evil purposes, but nothing could compare to what was approaching on planet Earth for 7 young people.

**Chapter I**

The twins William and Carol were both asleep, both 15 years of age. William woke up and picked up the gem his grandmother gave him, not knowing it's destructive capabilities. Both William and Carol had gems, but neither knew about the powers held within. William went down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast mom?" William asked.

"Pancakes." His mother replied. William already had his bag packed for school and was ready to go. Carol came running down the stairs and almost tripped over her own feet. Carol sat down on the chair beside her twin brother. William looked at his mom as she brought their pancakes to the table.

"After you have finished those, I want you to go straight to school." Their mom said to them.

"Aw…. Ok, mom" William and Carol said. William and Carol didn't like school, but they couldn't just skip school. William finished eating his pancakes before Carol and ran out the door and waited for his sister to finish and get out.

Carol finished eating her pancakes with 10 minutes til school started, she hurried out the door and met William.

"Lets go, We have 10 minutes until school starts." Carol said to William, William looked at her in shock. William started running with the gem tightly gripped in his hand. Carol hurried after him, but wasn't as fast. William had always been a fast runner, but never really entered any races.

William looked at his sister who was quite a bit behind him and stopped for her to catch up. Carol eventually caught up to him, William looked at the gem in his hand to see the gem glowing. He looked at the gem weirdly.

"Huh!? What the-?" William said as the gem was glowing. Carol caught up and looked at him as if to say, "What are you doing bro?" William looked away and just continued on running to school. Carol continued running after him.

William and Carol arrived at School with minutes to spare, they met up with their friends Michael and Emma.

"Hey, what's up?" Michael asked.

"Nothing much." William replied. William had been friends with Michael since they were only 4 years old, they were the best of friends.

At the entrance into the school there was 2 people watching William and Carol.

"It is them, the gems are glowing furiously, We have to move before they find out what power lies within their gems." One of the voices said.

"No, we must wait for the right opportunity, plus we might actually get a challenge out of these two." The other voice replied while laughing

"We only need 3 more gems, after we take their gems, it shouldn't be too difficult."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

William looked around himself wondering what it was that he seen while walking to school.

"Hm… there is nothing there." He said.

"What are you on about William?" Michael asked.

"I thought I saw someone following me and Carol on the way to school, I think it was just my imagination though." William replied, Carol and Emma were walking into the school ahead of William and Michael. The school bell rang and the whole school started flooding into the school. Michael started walking into the school and noticed William wasn't moving.

"Hello? The bell has rung, we better get to class." Michael said to William.

"Yeah, you go ahead, I will be with you in a minute." William replied.

"Ok." Michael said before turning and walking into the school. After everyone had entered the school, William looked around once more and then looked at his gem to see it glowing ferociously.

"The last time I saw this happen, there was another gem around." William said to himself. William looked at the entrance to the school grounds and heard footsteps running away from where he was standing. William listened carefully but all he could hear was the faint footsteps in the distance. William turned and walked into the school. He went down the corridor to his locker to find no one else was outside the classrooms. William opened his locker and got out his History folder and walked down the corridor to his History classroom, he knocked on the door and then entered.

"Sorry I'm late, I got held up." William lied.

"Hurry up and take your seat." The teacher replied. William walked over and sat next to his Sister. He opened up his book to Page 60 and saw on the page, 7 gems exactly like the gems that he and his sister had. He took a closer look at the page and then his gem, there was no mistake, the gem he had and the gem in the photo were exactly the same. William looked at the text below the picture.

"100's of millions of years ago, it was said that 7 gems that look exactly like the gems in this picture appeared, the 7 gems brought an age of chaos in the galaxy but also an age of peace. It was said that these 7 gems contain special powers in them, and would only awaken for the descendants of the 7 Kings - Dr James Alexander." William looked at his gem in amazement.

"No, this couldn't be one of those gems, It's impossible." William looked at his sister and stopped paying attention to what the teacher was saying.

"Psst, Carol!" William whispered as Carol turned to look at him.

"What?" Carol asked her brother.

"read what it says on page 60 below the picture of the 7 gems." He said to his impatient sister. Carol read what it said on page 60 and looked at William.

"So, what has this got to do with us?" she asked him.

"Those gems are exactly like 2 of the ones grandma gave us." He replied to her stupid question. Carol looked at the picture closely and then realised that her brother was right.

"Woah, your right!" Carol said to William in amazement. William and Carol went back to their home for lunch and studied their gems more carefully. William thought about what the book had said.

"The book didn't say much about these 7 gems and where they came from." William said to his twin sister not realising that she was taking a closer look at the gem in her hand.

"I remember seeing a bit smudged out of the text in the book, the part before it said something like." Carol said to her brother and started to think. "Oh Yeah. 'The 7 gems contain secret powers, said to be Earth, Water, Wind and then the rest was smudged out." She said to him. William stared at her and then looked suspiciously at his gem. William looked at his gem and noticed it turn gray. Carol looked at his turn gray.

"What the Hell Happened!?" She asked and looked at her gem and noticed it turn blue.

"I don't know." William said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

While William and Carol were sleeping. Two strange figures appeared outside there house. The creatures walked to the door and looked at each other, the shadowy figures nodded at each other.

"Now's the time." One of the voices said. He tried opening the door, but the door was locked. One of the shadowy figures looked up and saw the chimney.

"Be right back." He said as he climbed up the side of the house. William woke up in the middle of the night and went to the window thinking it was daylight now. The shadowy figure noticed William approaching the window and hurried up the side of the building. The shadowy figure reached the roof and climbed up to the Chimney. He dropped down the chimney trying not to make a sound.

**Meanwhile, at the other side of the world**

A boy was digging in his garden because he heard there was treasure underneath his garden, He got further and further down into the ground and eventually came across a gem of some sort. He looked curious to find out what the gem was. The gem was a sort of dark greenish colour.

"What is this thing?" He said, he looked around the garden to see if anyone was spying on him but could find no one around. He walked into his house with the gem in his hand. He went up the stairs and into his room and started to study the gem closely. The man looked at all sorts of books to see if it had any historical value. He looked at the same History book that William and Carol read.

"Huh, this could be something to do with the gem." He said to himself, as he read he was hoping more and more that it was the same gem as in the book. Around his room were many historical objects that he had found on his Journey. He continued reading the book.

**Mt. Fuji, Japan**

A traveller was climbing Mt. Fuji; He was almost at the top of the mountain when something started shaking. He looked up at the top of the mountain to see if it was going to erupt, but couldn't see if it was going to erupt. He continued climbing and when he reached the top he saw a red gem lying at the edge of the small bit of rock over the lava deep within the volcano. He picked the gem up and put it in his pocket. He looked down deep into the volcano and could see nothing.

"I wonder where this gem came from" He said as he climbed back out of the volcano and started walking back down, he was walking when the ground started shaking again. He was used to the ground shaking, but not as much as it had been shaking recently. He started to run down Mt. Fuji, the gem he found was tucked right into his pocket.

"I better hurry and get back to Tokyo, so that I can do more research. There was nothing about gems being found in Mt. Fuji before." He said as he hurried down the volcano. Once the man got down the volcano he got in his truck and drove off back to Tokyo to find out more about the gem that he found. He got back to Tokyo soon after leaving Mt. Fuji. He was very surprised at what he found, but couldn't stop thinking about the big Earthquakes. He thought at first that they might just have happened, but he wasn't at all sure if that was correct.

**mergelgroeven, Holland**

A traveller was exploring Limburg and came across a cave. He looked around to see if anyone was round about, but could see no one around. He entered the cave to see what was inside; he turned on the flashlight that he brought with him.

"Wow, this place is dark" he said while walking through the cave, he got to the other side of the cave and reached a dead end. He looked at the wall and noticed strange markings on it; he approached the wall and touched it. A strange sound could be heard from the other side he slowly walked closer and put his hand on the wall. His hand disappeared through it and he quickly brought it back, he gulped and walked through the invisible portal to find himself into a dark room.

"Huh? Where am I? What is this place?" he asked himself as he travelled though the cave. He was walking for at least 1 hour, he saw some sort of stone about 50 meters away from him, he walked over to where the stone was and saw a black gem in the middle of the stone. He carefully picked the gem out of the stone and looked at the gem, the strange place started to collapse, he ran back quickly to where the portal was and saw it closing on him, he jumped through the portal and arrived back where he was before he entered the portal. He started walking back to the car he came in, when he got back; he looked at the gem and saw it was still dark. When he got into the truck he pulled out a book and read what was in it and he noticed that the gem he found was exactly like the gem in the picture in the book.

**Back at William and Carol's house**

William looked out the window and saw that it was still night, he decided to go and get a drink of water, as he was walking down the stairs, the shadowy figure spotted him and hid just behind the stairs. William went into the kitchen and go a glass out of the cupboard and poured some water into the glass and went back up stairs, the shadowy figure followed him up stairs and followed him into his room. The shadowy figure saw the gem lying on the desk next to Williams bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter I****V**

The Shadowy figure stood outside the door until he was sure that William was asleep. When he was sure that William he opened the door more slowly. He crept in and started walking over to the desk where the gem was and carefully looked over at William.

"Haha. You will never know what hit you." He whispered silently. He moved a bit closer to the desk and touched the gem. The fierce light shone again and woke William up. He sat up and grabbed the gem, and saw an intruder looking at him.

"What are you doing here?" William asked the intruder. The Intruders face was shown with a scar straight down his right eye.

"You have no idea how much power you hold in the palm of your hands." The intruder said to him. William looked at the gem for a few seconds and then looked up with a grin on his face.

"You mean like this?" William asked as he shot his hand out, William cleared his mind of all thoughts and then all of a sudden a fierce wind blew the intruder back with great force. As the intruder went flying back, William got out of bed and moved closer to him.

"I was wondering when you would figure it out." The intruder spoke confidently. William still moving closer to him, stopped right before him with his eyes wide open. William pushed the gem forward again and the intruder went so far back he banged into the wall.

"GET OUT!" William shouted at him. The intruder stood there catching his breath. As he stood up a bright yellow light shone from in his pocket. He toook out his gem and took of his black shirt to reveal armour that had a slot in it. He placed the gem in it and his hair started to spike up due to the fast flowing current from the gem. His arms were in the sign of an 'X' on his chest, he took them off slowly and then made his hands into a circle shape.

"huh?" William looked at his hands and saw the Electrical power in the middle of his hands. The intruder pushed the force forward, William panicked and stood still as the Electricity almost hit him, then he suddenly came to and used the power of the wind gem to create a miniture Tornado. The Electricity went right through the tornado and hit the gem that William was holding.

"You will never be able to beat us!" the intruder spoke angrily at him as he fell to the ground. William fell to the floor with a THUD! The intruder walked over to William and picked him up, he carried William out of the window with the gem of Wind.

"He will be our servent if he wants to live." The Electrical man said to the other person, they set off to go back to their layer with William as there prisoner, they turned around to look at the house, and looked at the room next to Williams in to Carol's room.

"We will get the other gem when the time comes when she comes looking for her brother." The Electrical man told the other. They turned and continued walking. Carol was sound asleep in her room and had no idea what had been going on that night. The blue gem that she had started glowing, but Carol stayed sleeping.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

In the morning Carol was walking down the stairs into the kitchen. Carol looked around for her brother but could not see him anywhere.

"Where's William, Mom?" Carol asked.

"Hm... I don't know, I shouted on him earlier, but got no reply." She replied. Carol looked behind her at the door, but there was no sign of William. Carol being anxious walked through the door and into the hall. Carol looked up the stairs to see if he was on his way down.

"William! Wake up!" Carol called up the stairs, but still got no answer, she walked up the stairs and stared into his room, all Carol saw was his room in a mess with pieces of a table and chair, all over the floor. She walked into the room and looked around.

"What happened here?" Carol asked herself before shouting downstairs.

"Mom, William isn't here and his room is destroyed!"

Carol's mom came running into his room, and looked around at the destroyed room.

"What happened in here last night!?" she asked. Carol looked at her mom and told her.

"I had this weird dream last night that someone came into the house and started fighting with him, but it couldn't be real could it because he was blasting lightning all over the place." Then Carol and her mom looked around the room and saw some blood on the walls and the bed.

"Oh god, don't tell me it was real." Carol said in shock as she shrunk down onto her knees.

**Evil's Lair**

William slowly woke up, and looked around his surroundings.

"Where am I?" He asked

"You are very far away from you're family." The Electrical man told him. William stood up and reached into his pocket for the gem, but he couldn't seem to find it.

"Looking for this?" The other man said waving the wind gem about.

"How did you get that?" William looked scared and angry at the same time. The man walked towards William and looked straight tat him.

"You don't know the true power of this gem, especially when reunited with all the others, now all we need is all the others, including you're sisters." He said and started laughing immediately afterwards.

**Carol & William's house**

Carol looked about the room for the gem her brother had been given.

"What, I have to try and find out where they took him." She said as she read a note that they had left for her. Carol handed the note to her mom and ran out her brother's room, down the stairs and straight out the door. She held the water gem tightly in her hand.

"I will find you, my brother." She thought to herself as she was running down the street. Carol felt her hand getting warmer, she looked at the gem and saw it glowing.

**Evil's Lair**

William looked at both of them as they were laughing, then he started to laugh.

"You don't know what you have started." William told the men confidently.

"I think we do know what we have started." They started laughing even harder.

"I can tell you, my sister is most definitely coming here right now." William looked down at the ground and then back up at them, "and then you will be sorry you ever crossed our family."



"Ha! I think you will be the ones that are sorry, we have been planning this for a long time." The Electrical man said as his hand sparked, he then looked at William with a smirk on his face.

"This will definitely help us with the other gems." The other man said. William stared at them.

"You do know, that this won't change anything, you will still get defeated by everyone eventually." William laughed at them, the electrical man stood forward and blasted a bolt of lightning at William.

"Shut up kid, you don't know our strength." William fell over in pain and then stood up, he smiled at him and then fell over unconscious .

"That should keep him quiet for a while."

**Carol's location**

Carol still running bumped into a older boy at her school.

"Watch where your going shrimp!" he shouted at her, as she struggled to her feet.

"Move or I will knock you out." Carol said angrily at him, she waited but he didn't move.

"I'm so scared of you." He said to her as he got his fist ready to attack her when she started glowing and a wave appeared behind her, coming straight for them. The older boy looked at the wave behind her and stepped back, continuing to take small steps backwards he turned quickly and started running.

"You won't get away." Carol said to him as the wave was now right behind Carol. The wave passed through Carol and came crashing down right behind the boy, Carol hurried forward to find her brother who was not far away but in the mountains just outside the town.


End file.
